


Gilgamesh, Caretaker

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Nursing, Smut, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: A collection of chapters with Caster Gilgamesh doing his best to comfort the reader.





	1. Sick Reader

The common servants at Chaldea were fussing over something. They were _always_ fussing over something.

Caster Gilgamesh ignored them for the most part, preferring to keep his red eyes glued to a book or the nearby console. That wasn't his usual way of passing the time. Just, the seating in the library and research lab was the most plush and he ran out of wine days ago. On a whim, he picked up a nearby book. Being that he was summoned with the knowledge of the language most commonly used, he tore through the book quickly. Intrigued, he picked up another book after finishing the first one. It wasn't long before the first thing he did when you gifted him wine was pair it with yet another book. It annoyed him that he was hooked on such a mundane activity but it was better than being bored.

It met Gilgamesh's ears that you were bedridden with the flu. That did not concern him. Humans got sick all the time. Plus, he knew that demi-servant, Mash, was by your side. She always was. It reminded him of his old friendship with Enkidu. The way you charged into battle with Mash wherever you were needed in defence of humanity...it reminded him of his past. He had to begrudge you respect there.

Gilgamesh turned a page.

Mash's voice caught his attention and he looked up, putting his palm to the middle of his current open book. She was nearby. Your room was across the facility. Someone else was taking care of you. He hoped they were providing the appropriate amount of fluids and rest.

He blinked his eyes wide, realizing that after all his reading, he had absorbed the necessary information for treating various illnesses, including the flu, from the sizable pile of books to his side.

Gilgamesh couldn't count on the other mongrels summoned to Chaldea to take good care of you. He put a bookmark between the pages and put aside the book to go find you.

He entered your room with the entitlement befitting of someone with the title, King of Heroes. A quick glance around told him no one else was here. You were a blanketed lump in your bed, resting.

Then the lump stirred and he heard a dreamy masculine sigh. Gilgamesh sneered and pulled the weak excuse for a king, David, from the fevered depths of your blankets, gave him an earful, and tossed him out the door.

Gilgamesh returned to the bed and tested your temperature with the back of his hand. Your forehead was hot. As Gilgamesh thought, David's pathetic attempt to use you as abishag had not helped. You turned your head slowly towards him to acknowledge his presence. You couldn't manage much else.

"Which fool left you alone with that other fool, David?" he asked aloud.

"...I'm...hot..."

"I will get you some water," he stated, leaving with a gentle swish of his clothes.

He returned promptly and commanded you to sit up to drink to the ice water he brought. Gilgamesh watched you struggle for a few short seconds before getting impatient and sitting next to you to help you up with an arm around your body. He watched you closely as you drank slowly from the glass.

"That's enough," he said, putting the glass aside.

Turning back to you, he caught a whiff of your body odour. His pug nose wrinkled.

"I haven't had a shower," you whined in defence of yourself.

"That is obvious."

He stared at you for a few more moments, annoyed at the beads of sweat around your hairline. Fools. How dare they neglect you. They had no comprehension of the depth of your value in the effort to save humanity. He would have to give them a lecture later. For now, he rose from your side and went to start you a bath.

"I like showers," you attempted to call when you heard the water running.

Gilgamesh smiled despite himself. You were so foolish right now in your sickness that you didn't know you couldn't stand in the shower. It was cute.

The water was now at the appropriate level and it was lukewarm for your fever. He himself loved a luxurious, hot bath, so he couldn't fathom giving someone else a cold one. As a finishing touch, he put in some scented body wash and swished it around to help deal with your stink. Especially since he was going to have to spend time with you to make sure you got proper care.

He returned to find you hanging out of the side of your bed, having attempted to get up.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded, looking down his nose at you.

You began to mumble an answer.

"Silence!" He cut you off. "I grace you with my help and you act the fool?!"

Gilgamesh got down on one knee to gather you in his arms. He continued to mutter angrily, his deep voice vibrating in his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't damage your frail body."

He lowered your body slowly into the water. You settled into the water. More like, you clung to the edge of the tub, pleading Gilgamesh with your eyes not to let you slip down into the water.

"You can not be serious. You can't even manage to bathe yourself?" His eyes narrowed. "Very well."

Gilgamesh shrugged off his extra clothing and got down to only his pants. He shot you a glare for making him do this, then he reached into the water to hold an arm around your side to support you. He was firm, yet gentle, not lingering at any sensitive spots.

Until his hand paused at your stomach. The two of you locked eyes. His smirked.

"You look so wretched right now," he told you, his fingers walking downward along your skin.

His hand went lower, teasing the flesh between your legs. He knew he had you by the balls, so to speak. And also knew you had no interest in taking this further. This was mostly for his amusement. He cleaned you slowly, making sure to get every soft nook and cranny. You hummed, allowing yourself to lean fully against his chest. Gilgamesh's touches were so soft, they were relaxing. Your chin sagged as you started to doze. The water gently swished with the movement of his arm. Right before your eyes closed, you spied a tent in the caster's pants. You glanced up at his face.

His smirk widened.

"Don't get any ideas. You are too weak to service me," he said. "But don't give up. You may yet earn the right."


	2. Depressed Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz still be gentle, I still haven't made it to the Babylonia Singularity. I'll probably write more Caster Gil when I do get to it

_Stop cowering, you fool. I am just here to pick your pathetic brain,_ Gilgamesh thought. He stood as proud as usual, staring down at the lesser man.  
  
"You seem angry about something, Your Majesty," said Dr. Roman.  
  
"This is my serious, thoughtful face," stated Gilgamesh.  
  
"Ah," replied Dr. Roman, unconvinced. Nevertheless, he continued, "What are thinking about? Do you need something?"  
  
"My master is sick. I need your opinion."  
  
"Wh-what?! I wasn't aware of this! What are the symptoms?"  
  
"Fatigue, laziness, and inability to focus."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What is it?" Gilgamesh demanded.  
  
"I need a moment to think, Your Majesty."  
  
Gilgamesh wrinkled his nose.  
  
"It doesn't sound like a medical problem," Dr. Roman said. "More like a mental one. Unfortunately, I'm not a psychologist." He smiled apologetically.  
  
"You are useless to me?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that-"  
  
Gilgamesh had already left the doctor's room to return to the library to gather the necessary research materials and head to your room. You hiding in your bed under all the blankets you could find for comfort gave him a strong feeling of deja va. Ignoring you, he got to work. It was difficult, as most of the mental illnesses he found had overlapping symptoms.  
  
He leafed through the pages at a steady pace, taking in all the book had to offer.  
  
"Humans are such fragile creatures," he muttered to himself. "It always falls to me to fix this particular one."  
  
"No one asked you to," you muttered back.  
  
"Silence!" He barked. "What I am doing is more important than arguing with you."  
  
The pile of blankets began to quiver. When Gilgamesh noticed and he realized why, he knew he had made a mistake in being harsh. The books he'd been reading had already suggested patience and kindness, and he had already bungled that. He blushed momentarily at his own foolishness, then rose from his seat. Pulling up enough of the blankets to reveal your tear-stained face, he started back. The helplessness in your expression surprised even him.  He stared hard at you, as if that alone would give him additional information.  
  
"You are a frustrating puzzle," he sighed. "I have no time for puzzles."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
You tried to pull the blankets back down to hide yourself but Gilgamesh, with his servant strength, stopped you with little effort. He sat next to you. The motion brought a scent to his nose, which he lifted in undisguised disgust.  
  
"You need another bath."  
  
"I don't like baths."  
  
"Yes, I remember." He flung the blankets off your body. "Go shower. I will be here when you are finished. Do not keep me waiting." When you didn't move, when your expression drooped, from defensive to hopeless, his own expression softened. "I am here because it is important to the world, and all the other fools inside this fortress, that you stay healthy. We have no time for weakness. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
Gilgamesh did not like the slow manner in which your pulled your carcass-like body from the bed. Nor the way you dragged your feet towards your bathroom.  
  
"I will carry you again if you keep me waiting any longer," he called.  
  
Noticing your slight smile, he counted it as a small victory. _This is more difficult than playing at a mage_ , he thought. But he will overcome this.  
  
"That will suffice," Gilgamesh said offhandedly when you returned to the room, clean with damp hair. His eyes never left his current book. "Come, sit."  
  
Thoroughly confused, you went and sat next to him on the bed. He sniffed and pulled you onto his lap. His arms came around your waist, resting the book in your lap. He hissed softly, nosing your head to the side to keep reading. Gilgamesh kept reading while you soaked in his bodyheat. No wonder he wore so little, he was radiating.  
  
"You understand all that?" you asked after he went through a few more pages.  
  
"Why do you sound surprised?" he asked, amusement in his voice.  
  
"You're just...from so far in the past, that's all."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Good work not insulting my intelligence. But yes, I understand. There is nothing here that requires more than additional reading."  
  
His bodyheat and the comfortable silence caused you to drift off to sleep. You were woken when Gilgamesh seethed out loud over the complicated nature of the human brain. He actually had to confirm with Dr. Roman while you were in the shower earlier that it was a depressive episode that you were having, and it bruised his ego ever so slightly to seek help.  
  
While it was no doubt an honour to sit in the King of Heroes' lap, you wiggled free to get to your feet. You might have showered but you didn't brush your teeth and that didn't feel like as much of an obstacle anymore.  
  
"Oh? Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I feel better."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Sometimes having company helps."  
  
"Ahhh. I am usually most capable," he said, clearly preening. "Not a surprise that I could help."


	3. Overwhelmed Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, I've written Reader as Casgil's partner in Uruk. I still haven't gotten to the Babylonia singularity tho. XD

It was just not a good day. Getting ready for the day was so difficult that Gilgamesh had to come get you himself. A servant had politely reminded you that the His Majesty wanted you to come to him and yet, you struggled.  
  
Your king stormed into your shared bedroom to fetch you, his airy clothing flowing behind him and his head held high. Looking you over, he crossed his arms and dismissed the servant that had followed.  
  
"I will handle this. Begone." He waved at them without turning around.  
  
His lips pressed into a thin line, he sighed out of his nose.  He closed the distance between you. With confidence, like he always did. Intimidated for just that reason, you swallowed and looked away.  
  
"Look at me," he said.  
  
You did, from the side, not willing to look at him head-on. His expression, it's the usual smirk he wears. That he has you pegged. Normally, it's sexy but this morning, you want to roll your eyes. His hand came to hold your jaw from below.  
  
"Must you make my life difficult?"  
  
There was no actual annoyance in his voice. He took his hand from your face and pulled your nightshirt up over your head, complaining about the issues his people had already brought him before you even got dressed. You're both relieved that someone else is taking care of you and embarrassed that you wasted the morning while he was working.  
  
"Menial tasks but they will be done," he says.  
  
Gilgamesh goes to your wardrobe to open it and reveal the clothing he had ordered his people to make for you over the time that you had lived with him.  
  
"I know you will have the final say," he begins, eyeing you, "but I will tell you my opinion."  
  
You toss your head because what you wear had been a source of bickering in the past. One of the things that he insisted on trying to control, which you always pushed back on, only sometimes choosing to please him by taking his advice.  
  
"I don't want to wear anything fancy today," you say.  
  
"How will the mongrels know you belong to me?"  
  
He's crossing his arms again.  
  
"Something comfortable," you tell him.  
  
"Very well," he says immediately, spinning back around to face the wardrobe.  
  
Gilgamesh pulls your chosen clothes on while you hang on to his shoulder to avoid toppling over.  
  
"You are too independent," he mused. "I allow you too much freedom."  
  
The reality was, it was the opposite. He made too many 'suggestions,' often tried to control your life. But it was harmless. He always backed off when you kicked up a fuss. He just couldn't see that your opinion was as good as his, that you were as smart as he was. It was a surprise when you said something inciteful. It's not that he thought you were stupid, he just counted you among his human subjects as one of those who needed taking care of and shepherded. His opinion was best and he couldn't see differently. Wouldn't.  
  
"Come." He put his hand to your cheek momentarily. "I won't expect anything of you today. But I need you by my side."  
  
He had turned to leave, expecting you to follow, but you stopped him by lunging for his hand.  
  
"You need me?" you asked weakly.  
  
Using your handhold, he pulled you close. So close that you were looking up at him and he down at you. He glared meaningfully at you right in the eyes. He speaks to you with his voice lowered.  
  
"You are my weakness. All the other mongrels think you are nothing but my pet. If they think you are, no one will try to take you from me. But I cannot lose another." It's a rare moment where he looks away. "Not another."  
  
You don't know who this "another" was. You could try to get it from him later. Gilgamesh takes you to his throne room. Normally, you stand at his side. An ornament on display. Today, he pulls you protectively into his lap. With an arm around your body, you keep in mind that he didn't expect you to do anything. You lean into him and close your eyes.  
  
His voice vibrates in his chest as he speaks to others, hearing what they have to say. Instead of raising his voice when someone annoys him, he deepens his voice and growls his words. The phlegmy quality of his voice got worse, like he had a cold.  
  
You pawed at his bare chest when this happened. He would huff, releasing his anger with his breath, and calming somewhat.  
  
"You need to eat," he said finally.  
  
You lift your head to find him pinning you with a red-eyed stare. You paw at him once again.  
  
"Eat with me?"  
  
He smiles. He will.


	4. Gil Makes A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh isn't the best for the job and he stumbles a bit, but he's trying. And Caster Cu helps, too.

Gilgamesh decided he would be the one to take care of you on your off days. But he didn't voice this decision, nor communicate any similar such words, which is why you were cowering from him under another caster's cloak.  
  
"Just get outta here!" Cu Chulainn shooed Gilgamesh with a sweep of his gloved hand.  
  
Gilgamesh had made a misstep. He went too far, used a harsh tone at the wrong time. It was enough to send you into a downward spiral on one of your worst days. He knew this, and if he had any sense, he would know he was badly matched to deal with you. The greatest Gilgamesh never thought such things and so he kept trying. You wanted him to succeed and let him keep trying.  
  
That was how you ended up crying and running to Cu. Gilgamesh sniffed with his nose in the air. He had suspected that the lesser man had been waiting to take you away from him for a long while. Gilgamesh knew Cu had been there when you had first been thrown into battle and was there to help.  
  
Cu held his gloved palms against your cheeks to soak the tears.  
  
Gilgamesh watched this, having not yet left. You were aware he still stood there and yet didn't speak. If he wasn't reading, he was speaking. And he wasn't speaking now. His gaze lingered on the scene you and Cu Chulainn made together.  
  
Gilgamesh remembered something he once said.  
  
He walked towards the two of you. Cu lifted his staff and pointed the end of it at the advancing caster. Gilgamesh's upper lip twitched in annoyance and he pushed the staff away.  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"There's nothing I wanna hear from a jerk like you!" Cu retorted.  
  
Gilgamesh glanced at you, who held Cu's hand tightly. You were going to be okay, as long as you had something to hang onto.  
  
"You would do well to listen, even if you can't comprehend."  
  
Cu scoffed and Gilgamesh continued.  
  
"Some things hold more beauty because they are out of reach. Don't let the beauty of this one go overlooked because you have them."  
  
Cu found himself speechless, even if he still glared at Gilgamesh's back as he walked away down the hall of Chaldea.  
  
"I didn't expect something like that," Cu muttered.  
  
Tears sprung to your eyes for a different reason.  
  
Being a shaman, Cu took you into a singularity with a quiet forest. The only sounds were different varieties of tittering birds and the occasional rustle in the bush. The two of you sat on an old, fallen tree. Cu threw his fur-lined hood over his head to help him take a nap.  
  
You sat there, stewing in the tranquillity and just beginning to unwind, when Cu spoke up.  
  
"He cares about you, you know. The jerk."  
  
You started at his words. When you actually took them in, you sighed inwardly.  
  
"He's not very good at saying so. But that's the kind of man he is."  
  
"Yeah," was all you could say.  
  
Cu's lips curled into a knowing, half-smile. He let his head hang to get that nap, his hood drooping over his face.  
  
"Mind if I talk?" you asked.  
  
He flung his hood off and gave you a look.  
  
"Why else do you think I'm here?!"  
  
Your face split into a grin.  
  
"Fine."  
  
You explained what had been going on between you and Gilgamesh while Cu hummed and nodded. That you wished he would be somewhat gentler with you. That if he cared about you, why didn't he say so? You finished and then let the silence hang, seeing if he had anything to say.  
  
"You know, Master, not once did you mention telling that blond jerk what you told me."  
  
You brought your knees up to your chest and held them there.  
  
"You really think he would listen?" you muttered.  
  
"He might. He already does strange things. Like be a nursemaid to you when you're sick."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
He hummed thoughtfully.  
  
"I wouldn't but if you wanted to give him a chance, you should tell him the truth."  
  
You stared back at Cu, considering his words.  
  
"I'm a fool, aren't I?"  
  
He eyed you with a raised brow. "Sadly."  
  
You scoffed and stood up.  
  
"Let's go back."  
  
Long story short, Cu escorted you back to Chaldea and to where Gilgamesh sat, in the library. Gilgamesh looked up from his book but he didn't put it aside just yet. Cu gently pushed his fist into your back, encouraging you towards Gilgamesh.  
  
"You thought you lost this one so easy, huh?" Cu said.  
  
"That is none of your business, Mongrel," Gilgamesh growled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..."  
  
Cu left the two of you alone. Gilgamesh rose to face you. You took a deep breath and let it out. You thought you saw Gilgamesh's expression relax a smidge. That gave you the courage necessary to speak up. If it didn't work out, you could just run again.  
  
"You were too mean to mean today," you blurted.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Y-you know?!"  
  
"Human moods are like cardiographs. They are constantly up and down." He tilted his head to gaze lazily down at you. "Why you don't just accept this is beyond me."  
  
The 'you' he was speaking about was the entirety of humankind, not just you the person.  
  
"But _you_ accept this?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you accept that I will have my bad days and need more patience?"  
  
"I do. I must. I must because you need my support and this world needs saving."  
  
It was a logical, reasonable answer. It was what you wanted. Yet you didn't look happy.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" you asked.  
  
An unwanted blush crossed Gilgamesh's cheeks as he wrinkled his nose. He crossed his arms.  
  
"Must I say it? Haven't I done enough for you?"  
  
"No, I won't make you. No one can make you do anything."  
  
He glanced at the three command seals on your hand. Seals you weren't using to force the truth out of him. That he cared about you as a person way more than he ever wanted to admit.  
  
Though it looked like it pained him, he thrust his hand out to you. To take. He stared hard at you, as if he was ready to be angry and strike you down if you rejected this gesture.  
  
It clicked for you then that he may not be saying he cared. He was showing it.  
  
You couldn't muster a smile right now. It had been a long day. But you did take his hand. You stepped close to his body and his hand naturally slid down to your side to hold you there, tightly. His body warmed your cheek and the comforting smell of musty, old books met your nose.  
  
Gilgamesh lifted your chin to get a good look at you.  
  
"You need a rest. Come."  
  
And he led you to your room.


	5. NSFW Anxious Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader

Caster Gilgamesh was a demanding sex partner. Not selfish, but still demanding.  
  
He had you on your back, legs loosely around his slim torso, as he rolled his hips into you lazily. You didn't have to do any work. His fingers were playing at your clit, just as lazily as his hips. The swirl of his fingers was gentle, practically loving. Like you could lie there, being touched and penetrated by him all day. Your thighs were drifting outward, muscles relaxing.  
  
Gilgamesh snapped his fingers in front of your face when he noticed your gaze also drifting. It could have been a one and done but then he wouldn't have gotten all your attention like he.  He picked up one of your legs and held your foot to his cheek.  
  
"Focus on me," he ordered.  
  
His free hand was travelling lightly down the outside of your leg as he lay kisses on the inside. He hummed with a pleased smirk. He eyed you for a moment to make sure you were still here in the room.  
  
You had been scatter-brained lately, mind all over the place, worrying about _everything_. It was nonsense, Gilgamesh decided. He was tired of watching you worry yourself ragged and he wanted your attention. He wanted _all_ of you, including your mind.  
  
You whined quietly at his cock penetrating your sensitive walls. Forced by him to pay all your attention on what he was doing, you really felt everything. All the brushes of his fingers, his breath from his mouth, and his cock hardening when he was most excited. To the point where it was almost too much. And you were aware of your slick slowly oozing out of where he thrust into you, dripping onto the bed.  
  
"That is what I like to see," he purred at your embarrassed blush.  
  
His teeth nipped at your calf and you squeaked, pulling it away. He hugged it closer and glared down at you.  
  
"This is my leg. You are my master. And I will what I wish with you."  
  
You rolled your eyes but smiled.  
  
"I don't think you are giving me _all_ of your attention."  
  
He took his fingers from your clit, tucked your legs around his waist, and bent down over you. You squirmed and whined at the lack of stimulation to your clit.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Relax. You still get my cock," he assured you, giving your body a jolt with a sudden strong thrust.  
  
As if that's all you needed to cum. It wasn't and he knew that. But that was okay because he was wrapping his lips around one of your nipples and sucking tenderly.  
  
"Mhmmmm," you hummed in pleasure.  
  
He smiled around your perking nipple. He leaned on one hand and his other caressed up your side. While nice, it also tickled and you started wiggling wildly, giggling.  
  
"Stop," he commanded, taking his mouth from your nipple to bite your neck and make you cry out.  
  
His caressing hand had clamped down on your side. He relaxed his teeth from your skin and licked in their place.  
  
"Fuck," you moaned, now panting regularly.  
  
Just when had he increased his pace?  
  
"Pay attention!"  
  
Your gaze snapped to his face, filling your view and looking put out.  
  
"I am!"  
  
He didn't quite believe you. He slowed down his pace and rested his chin in hand, appearing ready to listen. After you caught your breath, he told you to spill your thoughts.  
  
You were halfway through a sentence when he squeezed your clit so hard that you gasped and bucked upwards. It had been a trap and his hand had snuck down between you, ready to give punishment if you fell into it.  
  
"You are so easy to fool," he said, nuzzling your cheek, speaking as if it was a compliment. "This is why I enjoy playing with you. The correct answer was to tell me your thoughts and feelings about the touches I am currently giving you."  
  
You frowned and poked his chest.  
  
"You're not supposed to trick people during sex," you said.  
  
He laughed.  
  
" _Supposed to_? There is nothing you _are supposed to_ do during sex."  
  
"Stop being a jerk!" was all you could counter.  
  
"Then tell me to leave," he dared you.  
  
You didn't. Instead, you squeezed down on his cock. He grinned wider at your feeble attempt. You squeezed again and kept going the grin fell from his stupid face and he moaned shamelessly, bucking into the hot clutch of your cunt.  
  
Gilgamesh knew you could force him to cum, so he squeezed your clit again to fight back. He forced another loud moan from you. The two of you kept at it, him repeatedly squeezing your nub while you held onto his hips and rolled yours as hard as you could. Until you tipped over the edge, cursing softly and arching. The flood of warmth in your lower belly told you he had also lost the fight.  
  
He fell to the bed beside you as you panted, catching your breath. He lay his head on the pillow next to you, giving you an obnoxiously arrogant smile, that if you were honest with yourself, held some love and a bit of admiration.  
  
"Well?" He inched closer. "Are you sufficiently relaxed?"  
  
You eyed him, annoyed, because you were. All the tension from worrying too much had been shed from your body. You wanted nothing more than to sink into the bed and nap.  
  
"Oh, knock it off and let me sleep," you muttered and rolled over.  
  
His laughter filled the room.


	6. Depressed Reader #2

Caster Gilgamesh pulled you into his lap more quickly this time. He saw your downcast eyes more quickly this time. He cracked open his current book and let you slowly climb your way out of your current dark pit to tell him what was on your mind.  
  
He half-smiled to himself, turning a page. When had he ever cared what a mongrel might be thinking before you? Almost never. How amusing.  
  
Anyway, it wasn't long before you spoke up meekly.  
  
"...Gilgamesh?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He turned another page. His apparent disinterest had you squirming a little and discouraged from speaking further.  
  
"Keep still," he ordered evenly.  
  
He pulled you tight with one arm, the other holding the book open with one hand. You remained silent and he was forced to outright ask you what was wrong. It felt strange. But he promised himself he would be nicer to you.  
  
"Speak up. What is plaguing you today?"  
  
"Talking as if I have an issue every day," you grumbled.  
  
He was lucky you couldn't see the murder glare that flashed momentarily on his face before he forced himself to be calm. How dare you grumble at him while he was trying to help!  
  
"Sorry," you said when he remained silent.  
  
Gilgamesh was surprised being calm paid off.  
  
"It's just," you continued, "it seems like lately everyone is awesome. Everyone is a hero or strong, and I'm a weakling. They must know this."  
  
So there it was. You were worried that everyone was critically eyeing the difference in ability and physical strength between them and you. Them, the servants. You, the master. Truth was, no one was unhappy under your orders. No one was even thinking of rebelling. Even the mad beserkers.  
  
Gilgamesh tutted. "If you were weak, you would have given up long ago. And I would not waste my time on a weak mongrel."  
  
"Really?" Your voiced started breaking. "No one is thinking about how weak I am compared to them?"  
  
The tremble in your voice told him you were having a little breakthrough. You needed further peptalk, a little push to get through this mini-crisis. And he loved to talk.  
  
"They are thinking about how best to fight the next battle! You are being foolish," he tried to say gently, despite the insulting nature of the words. "Are you blind to how hard they all fight for you? Yes, they fight for humanity but they would not show such enthusiasm if they did not believe in their master."  
  
You were quiet for a while.  
  
"I know you're trying," you eventually said.  
  
"Of course I am," he grumbled.  
  
Gilgamesh shifted around, adjusting his feet and retucking them under himself. You rode the movements, gripping his arms. He ended his restlessness by resting his chin on your head.  
  
"It's working, you know," you said.  
  
He made a face like, "oh." Then his face lit up with a smile.  
  
"I am soft on you. You should be honoured," he whispered, unable to contain his true nature for long.  
  
You snorted.  
  
You fell back down into the dark pit again soon after. Gilgamesh took it as a personal failure on his part.  
  
He knew you would get overwhelmed if you had too many tasks on your plate. Determined to make up for his failure, he busted out of your room to take care of everything himself when you weren't paying attention.  
  
That was his intention.  
  
Gilgamesh had smart and reasonable orders for everyone. However, everyone had an issue with the 'orders' part. He wasn't their master. And he couldn't help the odd insult thrown in, as well. It wasn't long before apologetic servants came trickling in to see you with complaints. You ran both palms down your face with a groan. Before you could get anything resolved, Gilgamesh came busting back in, hollering and tossing them out for bothering you. It left you holding your head.  
  
It was sweet that he was trying. But you would prefer he keep you company to causing chaos in your name. So you dragged your sad carcass from atop your bed and went to go find him.  
  
You passed servants in the hall, assuring them you were going to go put a metaphorical leash on Gilgamesh. You found him rather quickly, playing a game of follow-the-yelling, his and others'. He didn't notice your approach so you tugged on his flowy cloak to get his attention. He spun around with a snarl on his face, lifting his arm to avoid smacking you in the face.  
  
"Oh," he said, realizing it was you. "Feeling better so soon?"  
  
"No. But you're driving everyone nuts and I'm lonely."  
  
He raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He had only gotten a fraction of the work done that he wanted to. But if you needed him, he would come. He took hold of your hand and led you out of the room like you were his child.  
  
A chorus of cheers went up from behind you. Gilgamesh twisted around to give them one last growl, but you pulled him into the hall yourself.  
  
"O-oh! Someone is learning to be assertive," he noted.


End file.
